bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Lord (Unique)
This unique skill is considered one of the truly evil skills in the Sword Art Online universe. It is debuff and DOT based skill with the potential to shut down even the toughest of players. The blade of the user, and any poison applied, is the only unique weapon with a specific synergy to a unique skill. Alone, the Dread Sword is useless. With a poison applied, it becomes a formidable weapon. It also has provides special unique debuffs that only Dread Lord has access to. These debuffs make it so his poisons and other stat decreases become more plague-like, coming back again and again. A special effect is also applied to those who are afflicted. This skill will make it look as if a player's body is deteriorating with discolored pigments. Asides from the benefit of the weapon, this skill provides two buffs; one is a reaction speed buff and the other an attack speed buff. These buffs give Dread Lord just enough to land one hit on the enemy and one hit only. That is all he needs anyways. The Dread Lord skill set also gives certain poison mixes and formulas that are unique to the player. No other person is given the knowledge except specifically taught by Dread Lord himself. Other than that, the specific combinations can be derived, some at least, from skills like Potions Appraisal. RequirementsCategory:SkillCategory:Unique Skills Requirements for this skill is unknown although it is speculated that a poison making skill is involved. Debuffs * Cyclic - Hidden debuffs that are unique to the Dread Lord skill set. Each poison or debuff status afflicted, asides from bodily harm debuffs and certain others, gains a set of 5 Cyclic stacks, including the current debuff shown on the user. After the first debuff fades, another appears, consuming the Cyclic stack. Once the second debuff disappears, a third debuff appears and consumes a third Cyclic stack. This means that the time for poisons are extended over 5 periods, and this also means that when a potion or crystal is used, it only cures the debuff that is present, and not the other ones. This makes this debuff extremely dangerous and hard to defend from. Since the Cyclic stacks are never even seen, players have no idea they have been significantly harmed until it is too late. * Evolution - A hidden debuff that is not displayed. Each poison or debuff status afflicted, asides from bodily harm debuffs and certain others, gains the Evolution debuff paired with it. It lasts as long as Cyclic stacks remain. If a potion or crystal is used to cure a status inflicted by Dread Lord, another set of Cyclic stacks will be applied. This means that if a player tries to cure himself, he will simply cure the first debuff that is present, expose the second debuff, and gain himself an additional 5 Cyclic stacks. This continues the devastation of Dread Lord's poisons. * Immunodeficiency - A debuff that is displayed as an icon and not affected by Cyclic or Evolution. This debuff increases the damage of poisons to a player's health by 35% and also make crippling effects, like Weakness, Headaches, etc. 40% more potent. Additionally, players with Immunodeficiency have their poison resistances decreased by 50%. * Death A-Knockin' - A very powerful backloaded debuff. This skill functions in a similar way to Latency. When paired with a poison, the poison icon and this debuff icon will remain hidden for 2 minutes. During that time, the damage dealt to the victim, according to the poison's DOT tick rate, will accumulate and rack up. After two minutes, the damage will be dealt to the victim, decreasing steadily for the exact amount of damage built up over those two minutes. What makes this debuff deadly is the health "debt" that it places on the victim. No matter what, the damage will be dealt. This means that even in a safe zone, the damage will still be dealt. In essence, this skill allows a player to be "damaged" in a safe zone. However, while it appears that way, it is not true. What the player is doing is repaying the "debt." It is not "new" damage being dealt, but "old" damage, damage that was already done. No additional damage from poisons can be accumulated during those two minutes of backloading. Additionally, the victim will only decrease down to 10% health, the rest of the damage holding out until the victim is healed upwards. Buffs * A Man's Dread - This is the primary buff that Dread Lord has. This is what makes him so dangerous asides from his poisons. The ability functions as a trap. Within a 5 meter radius, any foe that activates a sword skill, the first one to activate a sword skill, grants Dread Lord an inactive buff. Then, once the foe activates another sword skill, this buff becomes active for 10 seconds. In those ten seconds, Dread Lord's reaction speed, which is naturally average and a bit less, is enhanced by X% of the foe's own reaction speed. This means that Dread Lord "drains" the enemy's reaction time and gives it to himself, just enough so he matches the enemy's reaction speed and beats it by 2%. It is just enough to sneak in an attack or block. Then this passive buff goes on a one minute cooldown period. * Dread Demon - This is the secondary buff that Dread Lord has. Every 10 seconds that a foe is within a 10 meter radius, he gains a 1% attack speed buff starting at 5%. This caps at 50%. Does not disappear until the enemy is out of the radius for more than 30 seconds. Skills * Dashing Lunge - (1-hit strike) A simple dashing stab at the enemy's chest. Deals low damage and is about average speed. * Palm Slash - (1-hit strike) A palm-attack technique with a downward slash to it. Deals low damage but strong enough to tear through leather and cloth with the Dread Gloves. User * The actual user's name is unknown. The only name he goes by is "Dread Lord." Not very helpful.